Left 4 Dead Wiki:Campañas personalizadas destacadas
Las campañas personalizadas destacadas de la wiki de Left 4 Dead son aquellas que ha creado la comunidad (no tienen nada que ver con ''Valve'') y son creativas además de estar muy bien creadas. Las campañas personalizadas destacadas Los [[Left 4 Dead Wiki:Staff|miembros del staff de la wiki de Left 4 Dead]] se deben encargar de ir cambiando las campañas destacadas que aparecen en portada. Criterios ¿Que hace que una campaña personalizada sea destacada? Una campaña personalizada debe... #...ser una campaña de verdad, con más de un mapa. #...ser conocida y poder encontrarse en google, además de estar en l4dmaps.com con una puntación de 80 o más. #...tener autorización de sus autores/creadores para ponerla en la web. #...no tener casi errores que puedan interrumpir la partida durante la campaña. #...tener hechos los artículos propios de una campaña completa en la wiki de Left 4 Dead. #...tener secciones de estrategias y tácticas correctamente escritas. #...no estar etiquetada con plantillas de limpieza o expansión (entre otras). #...no estar sujeto a conflictos de edición. Aquí tienes una lista de campñas personalizadas de la wiki de L4D. Plantillas de votación Nominaciones a campaña personalizada destacada Suicide Blitz 2 (Cerrada) Aclamada por fans y jugadores, la secuela de Suicide Blitz, da una visión distinta de los supervivientes en Fort Harris County y un final lleno de diversión. Los fans de L4D disfrutarán de esta campaña personalizada. Hay desde nuevas armas cuerpo a cuerpo hasta una retexturización del Tank y nuevos vehículos. Urban Flight (Cerrada) Since it's been awhile since a new custom campaign has been nominated, I would like to encourage this new campaign. This is a great campaign so far, lots of interesting and unique ideas and places. Though still in the developing stages for the author, it still provides a great experience for gamers and the Survivors making their way through the city. Similar to Suicide Blitz 2, it also features a custom Tank skin which is excellent to see considering the location of the finale and the finale itself is unique and quite fun. Though the campaign is still in some need of work and updates, it clearly shows the author's dedication and time spent on perfecting this custom campaign and with it being recognized, more of the public can play and enjoy it. I Hate Mountains I noticed that Suicide Blitz 2 has been the featured custom campaign for awile, and that I Hate Mountains should be the new Featured Custom Campaign. The campaign is awesome, I played the whole campaign and I would have to say that the detail is outstanding. There was no notable glitches, there is new custom graffiti for Chicago Ted, and there is 25 Domos hidden inside the game so you can have a bit of a scavenger hunt also. What is really awesome is the fake Finale with the News Chopper 5 crashing right when you get to it leading to a safe house to tell you the game is not over. There is also many alternate routes for endless gameplay! It also has new lines for the Survivors. Lastly it takes place in Canada which is also pritty cool! It shows how dedicated the author was to the campaign and I think it should be recognized. I know that Suicide Blitz 2 has been up for a while and I'm waiting for the author of Urban Flight to update his custom campaign before it is made official for the new feature but he hasn't done that yet. Plus I Hate Mountains is a great campaign but the articles on here still need some work. Walkthroughs need to be written and some need pictures so therefore I am going to have to oppose this. If willing, you and others can help improve those articles and re-nominate this campaign again when ready. --06abrahb 04:59, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Dead Before Dawn This campaign definately be featured campaign because it is almost exact to the 2004 remake of Dawn of the Dead. The detail is fantastic, it has plenty of new cresendo events, and custom graffiti for everyone who donated to make the game possible. Originally it was supposed to be for Half Life 2 being worked on for 4 years, before Left 4 Dead even came out, to be released for Left 4 Dead being one of the longest worked on custom campaigns for Left 4 Dead. One thing in the game is where the Mall is about to have its one millionth visitor and it is at 999,999,950 and you cant let 50 zombies into the mall or you will be ambushed by zombies. It is the most worked on campaign so I think it should be recongnized as a featured campaign. Same thing to the I Hate Mountains nomination, the walkthroughs need work and we need more pictures. --06abrahb 05:07, February 3, 2012 (UTC)